A Cargo
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Austria tenía que cuidarlo, pero Prusia llega y se lo quita llevándoselo a la junta del G7 más Rusia, donde la reunión no llega a ninguna parte prestándole más atención a Carlitos. "¿Te gustan los panda aru?" "¿Los anime?" "¡¿Quieres una hamburguesa!"


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen, los usos para desgraciarles la vida xD. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencias:** ¿La awesomeidad de Prusia? Nada. Algo totalmente fail…

.

* * *

**A Cargo**

Austria leía cómodamente en la sala, nada mejor que la tranquilidad sin ser exasperado por cierto prusiano albino con el ego hasta por las nubes. No había nada mejor que esto.

― ¿Está listo? ―preguntó el rubiecito cerca de la húngara, en la cocina.

―Casi… ―contestó averiguando si hizo bien la infusión. Releyó los ingredientes dados por Martín, y sí, lo hizo todo bien― Aquí tienes pequeño. ―le entregó un mate donde el menor posó sus labios en la bombilla, ingiriendo el sabor.

Hungría lo miraba expectante, ¿cómo podía tomar eso? Bueno, no importaba mucho. Se vía tan tierno tomando esa yerba.

― ¿Vamos donde el tío Austria? ―a pesar de no recibir respuesta, le cogió la mano desocupada llevándoselo donde el austriaco. Lo sentó en la silla al lado de él. Roderich alzó una ceja deteniendo su lectura― Señor Austria, ¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? No podemos dejarlo así de aburrido.

―Está a mi cuidado. Y salir de paseo no es recomendable. ―levantó la vista hacia su ex.

― ¡Señorito podrido! ¡He venido a molestarte!

―Lo que me faltaba. ―bufó cerrando los ojos y frunciendo. Estaba tranquilo sin esa presencia, no iría abrirle la puerta por nada del mundo…

…maldita sea, recordó que le había entregado sus llaves, ¡¿por qué lo hizo? Como le gustaría volver en el tiempo y no entregarle las llaves. Bueno, en estar pensando en eso, Prusia entró alzando la maniática voz en modo de saludo. Luego su carmesí vista se dirigió donde el rubio adquiriendo una tonalidad más iluminada corriendo hacia él, levantándolo en sus brazos, enseguida de sentarse y sentar al menor en sus piernas. Hungría le criticó que tuviera más cuidado, que no era un muñeco para tomarlo así como así.

― ¿No te alegras de ver a tu grandioso tío abuelo? ―preguntó Gilbert con la sonrisa más sonriente del mundo. El menor solo acertó con la cabeza regresando a beber el mate― ¿Qué hace en tu casa señorito? Dudo que haya venido a divertirse contigo, porque eres más aburrido que Grecia durmiendo, incluso él es más divertido dormido. Keseseseseseses.

―No me hace gracia ―cerró el libro controlando sus ganas de gritarle, pidiendo a la húngara una taza de café―. Martín me lo trajo para que lo cuidara.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque Martín y Manuel están de vacaciones.

― ¿Por qué te lo dejaron a ti?

―Porque sí y ya. ―finalizó exasperado por las preguntas de la antigua nación.

―Lo dejó a nuestro cargo por ser más responsables. ―mencionó Elizaveta entregando la taza de café al austriaco.

―Si es por eso… ¿por qué no lo dejaron con los sus tíos latinos? ―volvió a preguntar.

―Allá es verano y esos dos andan de vacaciones. Y hace mucho calor para dejarlo con alguno de sus hermanos. Carlitos no resistiría todo eso.

―Entonces lo trajeron aquí porque hace demasiado frío ―concluyó. Austria rodeó los ojos y sonrió dando el primer sorbo al café, Hungría ya no pensaba que fuera tonto―. ¿Pero por qué no lo dejaron a mi cargo? ―la chica pensó que sí era tonto― El grandioso yo puede cuidarlo mucho mejor.

―No lo sé ―dijo Roderich―. Pregúntales a sus padres, tonto.

Gilbert entrecerró los ojos mientras que Elizaveta tomaba asiento a su lado reglando sonrisitas a Carlitos.

―Rode, ¿me lo prestas? Hoy ahí reunión del G-7 más Rusia en dos horas más y quiero llevarlo. ―dijo acariciando la cabeza del isleño.

―No. ―contestó negativo.

―No me importa. Lo llevaré igual.

―Dije que n-

― ¿Quieres ir con el grandioso yo? ―le cortó para hablarle al menor, Austria se enojó― Vas a ver a tus tíos italianos, al tío West, al tío Francis, al pestoso de Arthur…

― ¿Va estar el señor Alemania? ―sintió interés el latino.

―Sí. ¿Quieres acompañar a tu grandioso tío abuelo? ―dijo y Tierra del Fuego acertó sin pensarlo. Posteriormente, sin la autorización del austriaco, Prusia cogió en brazos al rubio yéndose a la reunión con mate y todo.

Austria, enfurecido pidió una explicación a Hungría del por qué no lo detuvo. Ella le informó que estaría bien cuidado. Prusia podría hacer las cosas sin pensar, pero era responsable.

Cuando Gilbert llegó a la reunión llevando la mano del menor, Feliciano fue el primero en acercarse y jugar con él, bueno…no jugó mucho aparte de decir "Ve~", además que el argentino-chileno lo miraba sin expresión únicamente una pequeña sonrisita. Tomaron asiento, el prusiano acomodó al pequeño en sus piernas, el mate ya se lo había tomado en el camino. Luego Alfred dio inicio a la junta, no demoró un segundo en decir sus ideas haciendo que Arthur le criticara por ser estúpida, seguido de Francis.

―Alguien me podría decir ¿qué hace Prusia aquí, da? ―preguntó Iván con su carita de inocente.

―Qué te importa ¿Da? ―le hizo burla todo arrogante el albino.

―Ustedes dos ―interrumpió el alemán―, por favor, no comiencen.

― ¡Hey! ―exclamó Estados Unidos― Tengo una duda.

―Si sigues comiendo comida chatarra parecerás un obeso mórbido. ―le dijo el británico después de dar un sorbo a su taza de té, creyendo haber resuelto la duda del americano.

―No estoy gordo… ―Alfred hizo un puchero. ¡Claro que no estaba gordo! Tenía su horario para ir a comer comida chatarra, cada dos horas y luego se iba a tomar un activia y lo otro no es necesario contarlo― y esa no es mi duda. ¿Qué hace el pequeño aquí?

―Pues… ―Gilbert procedió a contar como llegaron y cómo es que estaba con Roderich y Elizaveta. Ludiwg no pudo contener las ganas de criticarlo por ser un tanto irresponsable, pero tratar con su hermano mayor, no había caso que entendiera― Y acá estamos.

― ¿Y no tenía una oveja? ―siguió preguntando sacando una hamburguesa de la nada, ya habían pasado las dos horas desde su última alimentación.

―Se quedó allá ―respondió el isleño―, mis papás me dijeron que la dejara en la isla.

―Bien, bien ―Arthur llamó la atención de todos―. Ahora sigamos con la reunión, no vine aquí a calentar el asiento.

Francis río bajo todo pícaro, el inglés lo miró buscándole el chiste. ―A ti te gusta calentar el asiento…_mon amour_…y bien calentado.

― ¡Cierra la boca, degenerado! ―frunció el ceño alterándose por lo dicho del francés, a parte que había un menor ¿cómo no se daba cuenta? Ah, es verdad, era Francia― Como sea, continuemos con la reunión.

―Arthur…no seas aguafiestas. Compartamos este momento con Carlitos, es mucho más entretenido que esta tonta reunión que al final no llegaremos a nada. ―concluyó Alfred y los siete presentes le apoyaron. Era netamente verdad, no llegarían a nada.

― ¿Te gusta los pandas aru? ―el primero en preguntar fue China todo alegre.

― ¿Qué…qué son los pandas? ―pestañó dos veces el isleño desconcertando a la mayoría sobre todo a Yao.

― ¡¿No sabes que son los pandas aru? ―abrió los ojos de par a par, colocando las manos encima de la mesa.

―Yao, cálmate, ¿da? ―Rusia le presionó el hombro recibiendo un buen resultado de tranquilizarlo más con cierto temor al sentir esa mano en su cuerpo― Carlitos…los pandas son ositos blancos con manchas negras.

― ¿No son negros con manchas blancas? ―se preguntó el norteamericano.

― ¡Eso no importa aru! Lo importante es que sepa que son los pandas aru. Esperen ―el chino se acordó que traía algo semejante al animal para que lo conociera buscando en su bolso―. ¡Aquí está aru! Esto es un panda aru. ―le mostró un peluche, y así conoció ese animal come bambús.

― ¿Te gusta el anime? ―siguió Kiku todo interesado queriendo que el rubiecito sea un otaku o algo así.

― ¿Quién? ―tampoco conocía eso.

―Son dibujo animado japoneses ―respondía Alfred antes de beber coca-cola―. Son muy buenos, siempre le compro las traducciones a Kiku.

―Ah…no. Mi mamá dice que son violentos…y no me deja verlos.

―No todos son violentos. ―corrigió Kiku todo calmado.

―Claro que no ―mencionó Francis―, hay animes llamados hentai que- ¡Aygh! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste _L'Angleterre_?

―Por tu grandísima boca depravada, hay un niño, _wine bastard._

―Pero si Alfred ya es grande ―argumento divertido. El inglés lo fulminó―. Perdón por eso ―se sobó la cabeza―. No puedes negar que ves a diario los hentai que te manda Kiku, ¿verdad?

― ¡Deja de decir eso,_ bloody hell_!

―Francis, no sigas. ―le advirtió Alemania en tono amenazador por otra insinuación subida de tono. El francés prefirió no decir nada más para salvar su activa vida.

Mientras tanto Alfred tomaba asiento al lado de Gilbert, ofreciendo una hamburguesa al argentino-chileno.

― ¡Atrás! ¡Él no come esa porquería no alimenticia! ―el prusiano hizo un deje de disgusto alejando el cuerpo del pequeño, dejando en claro que no comía porquerías.

―Gilbert, ¿por cuánto tiempo se queda? ―preguntó Francis arqueando una ceja.

―Am… ―observó el techo haciendo memoria de su grandiosa visita al austriaco― Un mes, pero se quedara con el grandioso yo.

―Es mejor que se quede con Roderich ―dijo Ludwig―, si se queda contigo, se te perdería, se te olvidaría…

―Hey West, ¿alguna vez fui irresponsable contigo cuando eras chiquito? ―preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, un poco molesto en no confiar en él. El menor no le contestó desviando la vista― ¿No, verdad? Que se quede con el grandioso yo, además adoro las cosas lindas y tiernas ―justo en eso, Gilbird venía volando entrando por la ventana hacia la cabeza de su dueño―. Con el señorito se aburrirá, si no te das cuenta… ¿o acaso quieres pasar el tiempo con él?

― ¿Eh?

―Comprendo que sientas envidias de que Carlitos me quiera más a mí que a ti, pero somos hermanos, eso no debe existir.

― ¿Envidia? ―no comprendía absolutamente nada.

―Él también te quiere. Eres el tío de sus padres.

―Em…supongo que sí.

―Después de todo, como no olvidar que anduviste por los cuerpecitos de esos dos. ―comenzó a sonreír.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo estando seguro que comenzaría con algo subido de tono.

―Vamos, no te hagas el desentendido.

―Por fin algo que me haga reír. ―comentó el francés para asimismo esperando el espectáculo.

―No niegues que el norte de Martín te pertenece, keseseseseses.

― ¡¿Qué? ―sobresaltó el alemán― ¡Estás mal! ¡Y no comiences!

―Estás en lo correcto. También el norte-centro es tuyo, West. ¡Keseseseseseses! ¡Recuerdo cuando ibas para allá! ¡Que tiempos aquellos…!

― ¡Cállate, no sigas! ―el germano se levantó de su puesto tomando al prusiano en sus agarres. Gracias al cielo, el país que se proclamaba héroe tomó a Tierra del Fuego asegurándose que no le sucediera nada ante la discusión entre los germanos.

― ¡No te enojes! ¡No me he olvidado que las piernas de Manuel son tuyas! ―continuó creyendo que eso ayudaría a tranquilizarlo― ¡Keseseseseses!

― ¡¿Por qué tienes que decir todo en doble sentido? ―le daba de cabezazos en la frente del mayor.

― ¡No he dicho nada! ¡¿No recuerdas cuando estábamos en esos lugares, tomando cervezas y…?

― _¡Silence, silence!_ ―no quería que lo recordara. Cervezas, cervezas, con más cervezas acompañados de señoritas y…no quería que Feliciano comenzara con cuestionarios llenos de duda sin fin.

― ¡Deja de golpear mi grandiosa cabeza! ¡No estoy diciendo nada sobre tus videos sados!

― _¡SILENCE!_

― ¿Por qué el tío abuelo Gilbo y el señor Lud están peleando? ―preguntó inocente el isleño al americano.

―Es…es algo…cuando seas más grande lo entenderás. ―Alfred le dijo sonriendo tontamente.

Japón junto con Italia detuvieron los hermanitos, separándolos donde el menor quería seguir golpeando al mayor, hasta que al fin todo se calmó. A Prusia le quedó la frente roja junto con Alemania retomando sus puestos. Mientras Rusia reía internamente.

Carlitos se quedó en las piernas de Estados Unidos. A Inglaterra le pareció linda esa escena, claro que no lo diría.

― ¿Dónde está el abuelo España?

― ¿Extrañas a ese bastardo? ―dijo enseguida el italiano sureño y el pequeño acertó.

―Antonio está en casa, sucede que él no forma parte del grupo. Ve~.

Lovino observó al rubio latino, tal vez debería llamar al español para que viniera a saludar, obviamente era por Carlitos ¡¿Por qué más lo haría?

― ¿Por qué mejor no vamos afuera? ―propuso el estadounidense― Después de todo, estar aquí no lleva a nada. Afuera es más fresco y tranquilo.

―Estoy de acuerdo con América-san. ―Japón se levantó.

― ¡Vamos a comer pasta!

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos siguiendo al americano. Lovino quedó en el silencio cogiendo su celular, marcando el número.

―Oye bastardo, ven inmediatamente, maldición. ―le habló al bastardo del otro lado.

― ¿Eh? ¿Lovi? Que tierno, me extrañas. ―sonó feliz.

― ¡No te extraño! ¡Por mí que un tren te pase por encima, maldición!

― ¿Entonces para qué quieres que el Jefe vaya? No pertenezco a su junta.

―Está tu nieto, imbécil.

― ¿Mi nieto? ¡¿Enserio? ¡Voy enseguida! ¡Le preparé una rica paella! ¡Fusososososos! ―y luego cortó.

Mientras tanto, afuera…los países reunidos en el bello jardín, donde el ruso yacía rodeado de mariposas. A Yao le asustó eso.

Feliciano se preparó una pasta sentando en el pasto al lado de Kiku.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto _bruder_? ―Alemania estaba de pie dudando del "juego" de su hermano con el isleño.

―_Ja _(Sí) ―Prusia estaba sentado frente al rubiecito a una distancia alejada―. Vamos Carlitos, ven.

― ¿Tengo que hacerlo? ―¿realmente tenía que hacer eso? Si lo recordaba, su mamá nunca le contó que le dio un golpe al prusiano para medir su fuerza.

―Por supuesto. Te enseñaré todo lo que le enseñé a tu mamá. Ahora ven y golpéame con todo lo que tienes.

―… ―no quería lastimar al prusiano, pero él se lo pedía, según para medir su fuerza. Ni si quiera sus padres le pedían eso.

―Tú puedes Carlitos ―pronunció un feliz Iván―, golpéalo con todo lo que tienes, ¿da?

El aludido lo miró y tembló.

Gilbert captó ese mensaje de la golpiza. De todas maneras no gastaría su saliva en discutir con el euroasiático, prefería tomarle atención al rubiecito confundido.

―Piensa que soy Arthur. ―aconsejó.

― ¡Oye! ―gritó el inglés, es que con eso funcionaba para que lo atacara y se sintió.

Y entonces, Tierra del Fuego cambió el rostro del prusiano por el del británico dentro de su imaginación. Estando lo bastante lejos de la antigua nación, tomó vuelo corriendo a golpear de cabezazo a Gilbert, este se distrajo al ser llamado por Italia y más cuando España había llegado.

― ¡_Bruder_, cuidado! ―Alemania gritó para que su hermano tomara atención en el latino.

―Tranquilo West ―regresó a su posición manteniendo los ojos cerrados―, no será tan fuerte. ―al abrirlos, su estómago fue golpeado, sintiendo como si le aplastaran con fuerza. No fue para nada buena idea decirle que se imaginara a Arthur. Comenzó a toser.

― ¡Tío abuelo Gilbo! ―exclamó asustado. No era su intención… ¡pero lo obligó a ver a ese pirata!

―Es-estoy bien…soy…soy grandioso…no me dolió… ―mintió forzando una risa maniática― Ve…ve con Antonio… ―quería recuperarse colgándose de Ludwig.

España se acercó junto con Romano, el mayor no dudó en correr en abrazar a su nieto en sus brazos.

― ¡Fusosososososos! ¡Eres tan mono! ―enmarcó una contenta sonrisa, juntando las mejillas.

―No soy un mono. ―tiernamente no comprendió el significado, lo que hizo querer aún más el español.

Todos se preguntaron qué rayos hacía Antonio si no pertenecía a la junta, para enseguida ser respondido no de buena manera por Lovino y no era como si le importara.

Alfred avisó que era tarde y deberían regresar a sus hogares.

Prusia pidió al pequeño, pero España no se lo quería entregar por nada del mundo. Francia se ofreció a llevárselo recibiendo una negativa de sus dos amigotes por cuestiones obvias.

― ¿Por qué no decide él, maldición? ―propuso Romano completamente hastiado. Deseaba volverá a casa del español para que le prepara la comida.

― ¡Lovi tiene razón! ―dijo Antonio, seguía cargando a Carlitos― ¿Con quieres irte? ―preguntó al menor, este sin expresión alguna buscando una respuesta.

―Con el abuelo Antonio. ―respondió, a Prusia se le salió el corazón, llorando amargamente en el hombro de Feliciano.

―No te preocupes tío, el jefe se encargará de decirle a Roderich y a mis hijos que está a mi cargo, ¿vale? ―se encargó a decir antes de irse con el niño y con el italiano sureño. Bajó al isleño comenzando a caminar y a cogerle la manito― ¿Por qué no te dejaron con mis otros hijos?

―Quería…estar con abuela Mapuche…pero mi mamá no quiso ―dijo un poco triste. Su mamá otra vez estaba peleado con su abuela―. Y hace mucha calor…aquí está más helado…para mí.

España suspiró. ―Me alegra que eligieras al jefe. Además, dudo que Manuel te haya mandado aquí porque sí. ―se le vio serio.

― ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres bastardo? ―preguntó Romano― Esos dos andan de vacaciones y ya, maldición. Tengo que decirle a Martín que me traiga un recuerdo.

― ¿No es obvio Lovi? Martín y Manuel lo enviaron aquí para cuidarlo. Manuel comenzó el año con replicas, y Alfred dice que uno fue terremoto otra vez.

―Bien, ya comprendí.

―Mi… ―pronunció un tanto tímido― ¿mi mamá estará bien? ―alzó la vista marrona a los verdes del español.

― ¡Claro! Mientras que tu papá esté al lado de tu mamá, no le pasará nada malo. Y tu mamá es muy fuerte ―le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza. El pequeño surcó levemente los labios, acertando su respuesta―. ¡Muy bien! ¡¿Quién quiere paella? ―gritó feliz cambiando el ambiente.

―Que tenga mucho tomate. ―dijo sin más el italiano.

―…no me gusta eso. ―contestó Carlitos desanimando a Antonio.

―Entonces… ¿Qué quieres comer? ―no quería llorar al frente de los dos menores.

―Cocina pasta y ya, maldición.

―Eso, pasta. ―apoyó el rubio.

―Bien…

Mientras, en Miami:

Martín y Manuel tomaban sol.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Algo…muy fail. Solo me queda algo por decir… ¡Manu, deja moverte! ¡Me teni' traumada! Ayer hubo como cuatro remezones fuertes, yo estando en mi pieza quedando inmovilizada D: Y ahora Alfred dice que el temblor más fuerte del sur fue otro terremoto…tengo mis dudas dudosas. Y Manu preocupado enviando a Carlitos a Europa.

Pobre Gilbo… xD

Estar con el tío Austria es muy aburrido… xD

Nada más que decir...

**¿Review's?**


End file.
